Walk the Walk
by Marree
Summary: In honor of my B-day, 2day, a special Silly Fic! Partially inspired by Ally McBeal.


Walk the Walk  
by Mariye  
----------  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the shpiel. I own nothing. Ever heard that  
old Ace of Base (Yes I sometimes listen to Ace of Base, so?) song  
called Barely Turning 18? There was that line, well, you'll see it.  
I don't own any of the songs here... Creed, Lou Bega, Bon Jovi,  
and Ace of Base do...  
NOTE: This my B-day story. Yup, 2day's my B-day + I jus wrote this,  
18, yay!   
  
----------  
  
Irvine, Squall, Seifer, and Zell sat in the Cafe talking.  
  
"See, getting women is all in the walk." Irvine smiled and tipped  
his hat at a young SeeD cadet walking past. She smiled and he nodded.  
Zell shook his head.  
  
"If that was true, women would be all over me."  
  
"Well, thats cause you don't have a theme song Chicken-Wuss."  
  
"Theme song?"  
  
Squall and Irvine looked at him in amazement.   
  
"....You don't have one?" Squall asked eyes fixed on him.  
  
"No! I mean, come on, how can you have a theme song?" Zell looked at   
all of them.  
  
"When you walk, if you walk the right way, music just, well, starts   
playing. Haven't you ever watched Ally McBeal? Whenever the dork does  
that thing the Barry White song starts and women are all over him."  
All three of them stared at Irvine. "I mean, thats what I've heard."  
They all kept staring. "ALL RIGHT! I WATCH ALLY MCBEAL! BUT ONLY   
BECAUSE CALLISTA'S HOT! ITS NOT LIKE I LEARNED EVERYTHING I KNOW FROM  
FINCH!"  
  
Seifer squinted at him. "She's not hot, she's a skeleton. Zell,   
watch." Seifer moved to the middle of the cafeteria. He started his   
confident normal swagger. Suddenly... out of nowhere...  
  
---------------  
  
This ain't a song for the broken-hearted   
No silent prayer for the faith-departed   
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd   
You're gonna hear my voice   
When I shout it out loud   
  
It's my life   
It's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just wanna live while I'm alive   
It's my life   
  
-------------------------  
  
Suddenly, Fujin, Rinoa, Quistis, and a small crowd  
of other girls ran up and crowded around him. Seifer pulled Quistis  
out of the crowd and walked her back to the other guys with him.   
She turned and stuck her tongue out at the other girls, then happily  
trotted back with him.   
  
"See Chicken-wuss? Easy."  
  
"... Yeah. Watch." Squall, not to be outdone by his rival, walked to   
the center. He stopped and thought for a moment. Then he slowly,   
moved forward, conveying his normal hero man in charge attitude....  
  
-------------------------  
  
Although I would like a world of change  
it helps me to appreciate those nights and those dreams   
But my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights   
if I could make the earth and my dreams the same  
The only difference is   
to let love replace all our hate  
  
So lets go there  
Lets make our escape  
Come on lets go there  
Lets ask can we stay  
  
Can you take me higher  
To a place where blind men see  
Can you take me higher  
To a place with golden streets  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A decent sized crowd of SeeD women ran up, when   
suddenly they all were tossed aside by a huge gust of wind. Rinoa   
walked up and smiled at Squall. He smiled back, then kissed her   
cheek. He extended his arm and she took it, and the two walked back   
to the group.   
  
"It doesn't look that hard." Zell said, looking down at the notes he  
had written. "I think that I copied all I need to know."  
  
Irvine stepped forward. "No man! You can't just learn this! Its...  
its embedded deep within your soul!"  
  
"Amen brother." Said Seifer. Squall smiled again.   
  
"Boy, you've only looked at the minor leaguers now." Squall and   
Seifer looked oddly at him and drew their gunblades. "No offense now   
boys, but even though you do have some skills, its true, its true,  
you're just not in my league yet." Squall and Seifer nodded to admit   
defeat, then put away their gunblades.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
One, two, three,four, five  
Everybody in the car, so come on  
Let's ride to the liquor-store around the corner,  
The boys say they want some gin and juice  
But I really don't wanna beerbust like I had last week  
I must stay deep because talk is cheap  
I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita  
And as I continue you know they are getting sweeter   
So what can I do I really beg and you my Lord  
To me flirting it's just like sport, anything fly  
It's all good let me dump it  
Please set in the trumpet   
  
A little bit of Monica in my life,   
a little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita is all I need,   
a little bit of Tina is what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun,   
a little bit of Mary all night long   
A little bit of Jessica here I am,   
a little bit of you makes me your man  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A huge crowd of women and girls of all ages   
surrounded Irvine. Selphie jumped up and down near the back, then   
pushed her way to the center.  
  
"Slot! Rapture!" All the women and girls grew little pink wings and  
floated away. Selphie formed a deathgrip on Irvine's hand, and the  
two of them walked back to the group.   
  
"Okay Chicken-Wuss, try it." Zell made an obsene gesture at Seifer   
then walked toward the center. He did his little shadow-boxing   
routine took a deep breath, and started to walk...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Reality reality reality is always  
You've tattoed yourself what a piece of art  
You've already broke your mother's heart  
when I was your age working my ass off   
- Your generation's soft  
  
Reality is always such a drag   
For barely bloomin eighteens  
The barely bloomin eighteen wants to know   
Whats keeping her from searching...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All of the group were laughing   
their heads off. Even students had gathered just to watch and giggle.  
  
"Hey Zell, I need an icebreaker for the Garden Festival. Wanna come  
and walk on stage for us?" Selphie said while giggling. Everyone   
walked off, except for Squall and Rinoa. He started to walk away, but  
Rinoa told him to wait and she walked over to Zell.  
  
"Its okay, don't feel bad, it'll come to you. Bye!" She ran off with   
Squall. Zell shook his head and started to walk off....  
  
----------------------------  
  
He's everything you want   
He's everything you need   
He's everything inside of you   
That you wish you could be   
He says all the right things   
At exactly the right time   
But he means nothing to you   
And you don't know why   
  
You're waiting for someone   
To put you together   
You're waiting for someone to push you away   
  
There's always another   
Wound to discover   
There's always something more you wish he'd say   
  
But you'll just sit tight   
And watch it unwind   
It's only what you're asking for   
And you'll be just fine   
With all of your time   
It's only what you're waiting for...   
  
Out of the island   
Into the highway   
Past the places where you might have turned   
  
You never did notice   
But you still hide away   
The anger of angels who won't return   
  
I am everything you want   
I am everything you need   
I am everything inside of you   
That you wish you could be   
I say all the right things   
At exactly the right time   
But I mean nothing to you   
And I don't know why   
  
-------------------------------  
  
Zell heard a rumbling. He looked down at a glass of  
coke on one of the tables. Ripples were forming in the water. He   
turned back and looked. A flood of women were racing towards him. They  
all crowded around.   
  
"HEY GUYS! LOOK! LOOK WHAT I DID!" He noticed they were all out of   
range. ~Ah, hell with them.~ He though as he put his arms around two  
of his new women. "Helloooooooo Ladies."  
  
--------  
  
[The End]  
  
See! I gave Zell a nice happy ending o^-^o and he didn't get hurt at  
all either. Well, maybe a little ego bruising, but I think all his   
women will help fix that.  
  
  



End file.
